wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:WOTRR 6 JANUARY 2011
'Brandon's Wheel of Time Reread on Twitter - 6 January 2011' Brandon on Twitter - 6 January 2011 New blog post on the projects I did over the last few months. http://3.ly/PFCb Brandon Nynaeve is a divisive force among WoT fans. Yes, she likes to call men wool-headed. Next time you read, though, watch her actions. Brandon She often speaks in a way influenced by her culture. But if you watch her body language and intent, she's a very different person. Brandon An excellent example of this is her conversation with Rand in EotW 16. She very reasonable, empathetic, and treats Rand as an adult. Brandon Yes, she calls all men wool-headed. If you want to understand Nynaeve, see these comments as kin to a Seanchan "May she live forever" Brandon Sure, she means them. Kind of. But mostly, they're just things you say when you are part of her culture. Leah Dehnel Its not just Nynaeve though, theres not a main character who is a women who doesn't voice these sentiments at least once... Brandon That's why I argue it's cultural. Makes sense in a culture where men who have magic are a danger, but women are a resource. Mignon Fogarty I find Nynaeve very annoying. She's such an irrational pill. Brandon Lol. I can't help seeing her, even still, as a big sister. Austin Moore So what exactly is different about the outline you are making this time compared to for TGS and ToM? Besides... Austin ...them being different books. Brandon Afraid I can't answer that without giving too much away. Brandon I wonder if Rand and Egwene dancing in Baerlon counts as a fulfillment of her Winternight promise to dance with him on Bel Tine. Brandon Lan to Thom, as they prepare to flee: "You can ride with us, or ride to Shayol Ghul, gleeman." Well...actually... Brandon At the 35% mark we have Mat speaking the Old Tongue for the first time, books ahead of him getting memories stuck in his head. Brandon I've always found this a very curious event. Of the five Two Riversers, Mat's powers are the most subtly foreshadowed in the book. Brandon Unless you count the short exchange between Lan and Perrin about wolves in a much earlier chapter. Krit Petty I thought that Mat's Old Tongue was a small way of RJ letting you think maybe Mat was the important one, not Rand. Brandon Yes, I think you're right on that count. It was certainly meant to make us think. Lee Davis The speaking the Old Tongue is from his bloodline though, not his memories in that case, isn't it? Brandon Yes, but it's still foreshadowing. He's the one who does it, not the others. sleepinghour In TEotW, is Mat remembering the Old Tongue from his own past life or from his ancestors? Terez Good question. He seems to have confirmed Old Blood for the Old Tongue, but the Aemon memory? Felix That's what my belief is, Aemon. Mat Cauthon is the reborn soul of Aemon. Aemon's Old Tongue. Brandon It isn't made clear. It could be either. The implication is his bloodline. Brandon The Aemon connection is certainly implied strongly. sleepinghour Without revealing names, did RJ's notes say whether any character besides Rand is the reincarnation of someone important? Brandon This is a difficult one to answer, as I think even an answer might give some people too much of a clue. I'll consider. Brandon Amusingly, as a young man, I was annoyed at Nynaeve & Moiraine. But I didn't bat an eye when the boys ran off alone in Shadar Logoth. Kat R How old were you when you first started reading WoT books? Brandon 14 or 15. It was right around my birthday, so I don't know if it was before or after. Brandon Speaking of Shadar Logoth, Harriet tells a story involving it. Tor wanted to print small teasers of EotW to distribute and hook folks. Brandon Harriet, the editor, insisted that the booklets go all the way to Shadar Logoth. She thought that would be sure to draw people in. Varga Tamás Are there actually clues in WoT that you did not find so far? That's cool. Brandon I always find new things when I reread. Brandon Good suggestion: @Terez27 says if you have a wot question, and want to see if it's been asked before, you can direct it to her first. Aaron J Skipped your tweets when you warned against spoilers; are you on a #wotrr binge at the moment? Can I read without worry? Brandon For the next four months, I'll be doing the reread. Spoilers will be present, but hopefully vague enough to not ruin things. Brandon But I'll be posting about the reread almost every day. Brandon First non-Rand viewpoint is Perrin, at about the 38% mark. RJ's juggling of viewpoints is something I didn't see until I was older. Brandon Many a new fantasy writer, fresh off a WoT book, plans and plots a huge epic with 20 viewpoints. That can be overwhelming to start. Brandon Both WoT and GRRM ease into it more than you realize. In most cases, it's better to build to complexity. Brandon I'd forgotten that Perrin nearly decides to drop his axe in the water as he swims. But he keeps it, almost against logic. Non Sequituri Adam Doward on Twitter - 6 January 2011 Please tell me all the Black Tower stuff will finally be resolved in MoL? Brandon The things I didn't get into TofM with the Black Tower should be in AMOL. Austin Moore on Twitter - 6 January 2011 Yes or no, the place where Asmodean died is significant to why he can't be resurrected? Brandon Ha. You want me to clear EVERYTHING up? I have to leave @theoryland something to talk about. Luckers on Twitter - 6 January 2011 I'm curious, do you think RJ intended Thom as a red-herring for who brought the Trollocs on Winternight? Brandon I think he wanted us to wonder about Moiraine, honestly. Just a little. I don't think Thom was a red herring, but maybe. Brandon I think "Wow, someone BROUGHT the Trollocs?" was the surprise. We didn't know they had anyone on the inside, so to speak. Dylan Snider Tell me we're gonna have a whole lot more Mat/Tuon in Memory of Light, I beg of you. Brandon There will be. Jan Carrick I'm curious, why has Mat's deepest secrets become well-known rumours in ToM? He only told Thom, Noal & co about this stuff. Brandon That's an excellent question. That I can't answer yet. RAFO. :) Austin Moore on Twitter - 6 January 2011 Who was the Lord of Chaos that Demandred and Taim both mention? There has been tons of debate. Brandon Really? I thought that one was obvious. What's the debate about? Terez It's Rand. Look in the BWB re: Feast of Fools. Austin Why was Demandred and Taim saying, "Let the Lord of Chaos rule" if it was Rand? Sorry just read through series once so far :( Terez Here's a quote for you: The Feast of Fools Celebrated in Tammaz (in Arad Doman and the Borderlands) or Saven (everywhere else), the exact day varying according to locality. A day in which all order is deliberately inverted; the high perform lowly tasks (running errands, serving at table, etc.) while the low do no work and give orders to their usual superiors. In many villages and towns the most foolish person is given a title such as the Lord/Lady of Unreason/Misrule/Chaos or the King/Queen of Fools. Not an honor sought, but for that one day everyone has to obey whatever orders, however foolish, are given by the chosen one. (Called the Festival of Unreason in Saldaea; the Festival of Fools in Kandor; Foolday in Baerlon and the Two Rivers.) Matt Hatch I've always enjoyed this theory about the Lord of Chaos. It's fun. http://bit.ly/fghYSz Brandon That is a good theory for people to be reading. Terez YAY. OMG, that theory has been on the rocks for years because of contradicting tour reports. Terez Also, your tour quotes were vague enough to allow it but most people didn't see it that way. Brandon I didn't say the theory was true, just that you should study it. :) But I would like to see those tour reports. Terez Yes, yes. :) Also, your vague(ish) wording: http://bit.ly/gbMIP1 And the contradicting RJ reports: http://bit.ly/fsDp5q Ryan Lawler on Twitter - 6 January 2011 I'm a bit ahead on my #wotrr but I am confused by Byar's actions in EotW chapter 38. He seems to "noble" for deceitful actions... Ryan It also seems out of character for Byar to release suspected Darkfriends who killed Whitecloaks. Insight on his reasoning? Brandon Byar never was noble. What he does there is more telling of who he is than anything he says or claims. Brandon He wants them dead. Trick them into an escape attempt, then get them executed. Chris Nuccitelli on Twitter - 7 January 2011 Is there a list somewhere of the continuity changes made for the ToM paperback? Brandon Not yet. Many things fans pointed out weren't actually errors, but the Theoryland thread caught most of the things we changed. Category:Interaction with Fans